


Malec Christmas

by Sehnsucht3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehnsucht3/pseuds/Sehnsucht3
Summary: Alec and Magnus’ first Christmas together.





	Malec Christmas

“Did you want to watch a movie? I have White Christmas? Or It’s a Wonderful Life?” Magnus pauses in his nervous flirting around the room. “Or Miracle On 34th Street? Or really I can conjure up any movie you’d like. What’s your favorite-“

“Magnus.” Alec cuts him off, twisting his body to look at Magnus over the back of the couch. Magnus stops, mid-flourish, misreading the look on Alec’s face.

“Oh. Right. Well we could play some music instead or-“

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice is stern, yet calm, a small smirk lighting up his face now and making his eyes twinkle in the firelight. “Come here.” Magnus stares at him for a beat, momentarily caught off guard. Alec inclines his head, patting the space next to him, fighting a true smile now. Magnus thinks he looks beautiful. He takes a step toward him. “Are you sure you don’t want any tea? Or hot cocoa? I’ve got some all the way from Switzerland.”

“Magnus,” Alec chides him yet again, his voice taking on an affectionately agitated tone. “Come. Here.” Those last two words come out as almost a whisper and it makes a pleasant chill shoot up Magnus’ back. 

“Yeah ok.” Magnus walks around the couch, his gaze locked with Alec’s. He skirts around the massive tree in the corner, a live spruce they’d picked out themselves. Alec, of course, had insisted they keep it simple, but Magnus had made sure it was the biggest one and had added all the ornaments and bows and tinsel that would fit on it. They had decorated it together though. A warm feeling spreads across Magnus’ chest at the memory. 

Magnus takes a seat beside Alec on the couch, feeling unfairly nervous. Why is he so nervous? He must have subconsciously been doing that nervous tick with his thumb and forefinger because Alec’s warm hands are covering his own a moment later to still them. 

“Magnus you know that none of this,” he gestures to the room, to the tree and the flickering candles and glittering decorations Magnus had painstakingly chosen for the loft, to the roaring fire in the elegant fireplace Magnus had added to the living room about a month ago. “You can’t have Christmas without a fireplace, Alexander.” Alec’s gaze returns to his face. “None of this matters to me.” 

Magnus makes a face. 

“Not-“ Alec blurts quickly, realizing what he’d implied. He sighs, eyes falling to where their hands rest, twined together in his lap. Why isn’t he good at this sort of thing? Alec suddenly feels far too warm. He’s pretty sure it isn’t from just the fire. He stares at their hands while he gathers his thoughts and his nerve. Alec runs his thumb gently over Magnus’ knuckles as the light from the flickering flames plays across their skin. The touch is like a caress, soothing and reassuring. Magnus is pretty sure his breath stops when Alec finally looks back up at him. 

“All I want for Christmas… is you.” Alec smiles a small smile, hoping he got his point across this time. All Magnus does is blink at him. Alec starts to panic a tiny bit. Was that the wrong thing to say? Was it actually the cheesiest confession Magnus has heard in his hundreds of years on planet earth? And then, Magnus laughs. He outright laughs. Alec is sure his face becomes redder than anything in the room at that moment. 

“Alec- Alexander!” There are tears coming out of Magnus’ eyes and he is laughing so hard he slides off the sofa and onto the floor. 

“What’s so funny?” Alec tries to reign in the hurt sound of his voice. “It’s- it’s true.” His conviction falters as Magnus continues to roll around on the floor. “Will you please stop-“ Alec climbs off the couch after him, rolling him over and forcing him to look at him. “Will you please stop laughing at me?” He has Magnus’s arms pinned and is nearly straddling him. Magnus relaxes and gasps for breath at Alec’s request. 

“Oh Alexander,” he bites his lip to hold back another errant chuckle. “I’m so sorry.” Alec raises an eyebrow. “No I am. I shouldn’t have laughed at you. That was very sweet of you to say, really. It’s just that, well-“

“Well, what?” Alec is waiting for an explanation, but is also becoming hyper aware of the position they are currently in. Alec is still hovering above Magnus but he has his arms pinned, nearly above his head. Alec tries to ignore this until the end of their conversation at the very least.

“Here.” Magnus flicks his wrist, the moment causing it to roll slightly under Alec’s hand. A song starts to waft around the loft, tinkling lightly, sounding like most other mundane Christmas songs, to Alec’s ears. 

“All I want for Christmas.. is you,” the chorus is belted out and Alec has a moment of realization. He looks back at Magnus. He is biting his lip to hide his smirk.

“This is a really popular mundane Christmas song, isn’t it?” 

Magnus only nods. Alec doesn’t like that cheeky look on Magnus’ face. He leans over him, bending down closer. They are touching from chest to hip. Alec is satisfied when he feels Magnus’ breath hitch. 

“Well it doesn’t make it any less true,” he whispers into Magnus’ ear. Alec gently begins caressing the inside of Magnus’ wrists. Magnus squirms minutely under him. Alec is pretty certain their evening won’t be ending with more music or a movie. 

“You already have me,” Magnus murmurs back, his eyes catching the light from the fire and appearing to dance in the light. 

“Yes,” Alec replies. “Yes, I do.” The grin on Alec’s face before he leans down to seal his statement with a kiss, could light up the night.


End file.
